Children Born From Blood and Ink
by AstoriaPheonix
Summary: Kira is gone. Dead. Finished. The Death Notes returned to Ryuk. That is until a very certain Shinigami attempts to create the mayhem one last time. The book now in Aquilla Theo Paladin's possession, she will smite all evil that dares to rot this world. But she is no god. She is a hero.
1. Prologue

**The snow fell swiftly and softly, freezing the tears on the young girl's face. The two coffins were carried past her and placed in their respective ditch. Between them was a small plaque.**

Here Lies

**Steven Paladin**

**1976-2014**

And

**Maria Theodosia**

**1977-2014**

Beloved Parents, Colleagues, and Friends

**May they rest in peace…**

**The little girl, clad in black, clutched a rose in her small hands. She only noticed the pain when she looked down at the small prick in her finger, the small stream of blood trailing down her middle finger and pooling into her palm. It was a surprising amount of blood for such a small prick. And even then, it was dulled by the numbness of the cold.**

**The cold both in the air and in her heart.**

**She placed the rose on the plaque, her blood dripping onto it, almost spoiling its perfection; its beauty. The red was a bright contrast to the white petals of the rose. For a reason she couldn't quite place her finger on, she pulled out a black pen she always kept on her, snapped it in two, and let the ink dribble into the red liquid, the black sinking into the white petals, spreading through the veins of the flower.**

**She was a child of blood and ink, and silently swore revenge on the filthy murderers who had taken the lives of her beloved parents.**

**And at that very moment, storm clouds rumbled and roared above her as if her rage had shaken the heavens.**

**However, she was unaware of the very certain Shinigami watching it all play out.**

**The Shinigami Realm**

"**Come on, Light. Just look" ****Ryuk pestered the young man for what ought to be the hundredth time. "**_**Fine!**_ **But this better is worth my interest…" Light Yagami growled. Ryuk just chuckled heartily, voice as dry as usual. **"**Oh please. It's not like you have anything else of interest to do."**

**The God of Death placed a black clawed finger on the young man's forehead, and Light closed his eyes.**

**Light saw a little girl, cheeks slick with frozen tears, tears that no longer poured from her eyes. A white rose was clutched in her hand, blood dripping into the soft snow.**

**But Light Yagami wasn't interested in that. He only felt the pain and sorrow that engulfed her heart, the rage and thoughts of revenge that plagued her mind. He felt her mind racing over dozens of different ways she could avenge not only her parents but everyone who had been put the victim to the cruelty of humanity, of the darkness that threatened to swallow this world whole. She would get her revenge_ dear God, she would get her revenge_ on everyone who dared bring darkness into the world and plague the hearts of the innocent. She just needed a way how… **

**Light's conscious flew back from the sight of the Shinigami before him, which allowed him to gaze into the human world, to the drab rotting world where his soul and the new 17-year-old body was stuck. Forever. All for using that damned notebook of death.**

**It started as a chuckle. A dark one, not nearly innocent. Edging on insane, but not evil.**

**The laughter grew louder, more crazed, more desperate, and even more insane.**

**Finally, Light Yagami threw his head back, gazing at the grey sky, soft dark caramel brown iris' replaced with glowing red eyes, pupils gone. His laughter was loud and maniacal and evil and insane. He gasped between fits of laughter. Others, human and Shinigami alike, were gazing at him in fear. Had they not known any better, not known that the intelligence and wit and reasoning and other qualities he possessed was beyond all of them, they would've thought he belonged in a mental hospital. But he didn't. The Death Note, just like the rest of them, had corrupted his mind beyond repair. Turned him from a hardworking 17-year-old honor student, one of Japan's best and brightest… Into** _**this**_**, a violent, animalistic being who wasn't afraid to use others to gain his ends.**

**But even then, his death was what set him straight. For a time, at least. He now understood what he did wrong, even though his feelings over what he did hadn't even shifted. He was still doing the right thing, still cleansing the world of filth, and the Death Note was the best way to do it.**

**Even so, even gods make mistakes sometimes.**

**The laughter finally died down with a large gasp for air, Light staring at his shoes before looking up a few seconds later, his gaze glowering, Iris' a deep blood red, his hair a strange mix between black and red, even though the locks were a light mocha brown.**

"**This is perfect. Her values align with Kira's flawlessly. This rage… I've seen it before, but never something like this. Not only that, but she's intelligent, and understands her place… unlike me. Give her a Death Note, Ryuk! **_**She**_ **will be the next Kira, and cleanse that rotten world in a way that I never could."**

**Ryuk chuckled rather loudly. **"**Not yet. Let her nurture that rage, and acquire a taste for vengeance. I can assure you, it won't be too long before she can use a Death Note. Trust me, Light."**

"**Just wait, Aquilla Theo Paladin. Just 5 years, and I'll grant you your true birthright… **

**Okay guys, so I'm gonna try to stick to one update every week schedule since I FINALLY have the time. Finals week just ended and it's like, 8:00 AM on the first day of my break when I'm writing this. Why am I waking up at 7:00 AM on a Saturday? I DUNNO! But hey, at least I'm trying here.**

**BTW Disclaimer for all those copyright nerds out there: I DO **_**NOT**_ **OWN **_**DEATH NOTE**_**. If I did, there would be a LOT of scenes of uke! Light moments cuz' he the most ADORABLE THING if you use the magical power of humor and authoring. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yeah.**

**Have a virtual cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect

**Chapter 1: Perfect**

**5 years later… **

With every breath, a small frost cloud appeared in front of her mouth. Aquilla shifted her infinity scarf so that it lay just in front of her mouth. As she breathed through it, the warm air began to soothe her throat, and she sighed happily.

She loved winter, despite its chilliness. Just the pristine **perfection** of it all, the cold, calm serenity of the season was enough to put her mind at ease instantly.

**Perfection.** It was something she'd been striving for her entire life.

**Perfect grades.** Her quick and critical thinking, strategic mindset, and deductive reasoning were more than enough to already have a scholarship to Harvard ready for her. The school was never a challenge for her. None of them were.

**Perfect looks.** Every boy who even dares _look_ at her adores her.

**Perfect attitude.** Despite seeming cold and distant, she was actually very kind and treated everyone with the utmost respect.

**Perfect fitness.** She was well trained in self-defense, karate, and Tae-Kwon-Do _(AN: __Sorry if I spelled it wrong!)_

But her life, however, her **cold, lonely, **_**parentless**_ life was _far_ from perfect. It was hollow, empty, boring, _cold. So cold… _

Besides, nobody would accept her as anything but perfect, anyone but a sheltered genius who's been groomed for success her entire life.

As the 15-year-old weaved her way through the bustling city square of Chicago, Illinois, the familiar big screen T.V. droning on and on and _on_ with the regular news.

The regular crime.

A robbery at her local bank.

5 children abducted from some park on the other side of the city, and then sexually assaulted.

A rape.

A false conviction.

Hurt.

Pain.

Suffering.

Death and terrible things being sentenced to the people who don't deserve it. The people who truly deserve it having their case laid off. It disgusted Aquilla beyond words.

_Day in and day out. The same news on permanent repeat. Every. Single. Day. Kira's gone, and crime lives on. Of course._ Aquilla thought to herself as the noise from the newsfeed faded, the prestigious high school coming into view.

Aquilla smiled to herself, adjusting the gem-encrusted butterfly barret in her hair and the blood red bonnie she was currently sporting and _loving_.

She removed the hair ornament, the two strands of dyed hair (one of them periwinkle and the other one lavender) hanging down, but never truly falling into her face. It was yet another addition to her perfection, some of her black strands falling into place with them, making a sort of curve.

She gazed at the rainbow of gems, each of them petite and intricate and precise and perfect.

Every gem on the small round butterfly was authentic and real. This small but beautiful ornament cost her family a fortune. The sunlight hit the gems, shining an almost heavenly light.

After gazing for a few minutes, Aquilla finally readjusted the hair clip in the colored and black hair, the strands rustling slightly before pooling around her shoulders, the slightly wavy black waterfall coming to a rest between her shoulder blades, falling to her waist.

Aquilla wasted no time in adjusting her light brown khakis and dashing to the entrance of the school. Aquilla was one of the few who actually dressed formally, with the white cotton dress shirt completely buttoned up with a red bow at the collar. A light brown blazer on top, complete with her favorite combat boots. The boots were stylish and creative, with zippers lining the edges and straps everywhere and colorful embroidery weaved into the thick sturdy leather.

The young girl took her time to stroll through the school courtyard and inhaled the chilly air of winter. However, an ear-piercing _RING _interrupted her thoughts and Aquilla began to dash down to her first class: Pre-Calculus.

The girl sat down in her usual seat next to the window, the same monotonous day beginning to unravel once again.

**3 THINGS!**

**I'm gonna try to keep 'an update a week' schedule.**

**I know this is boring so far, but COME ON, every story needs a status quo. Things get good in the next chapter, and me, as an author, am gonna prove my genius and what I thought Light Yagami's true mistakes were and what he should've done.**

**BUCKLE UP, AND GET READY FOR A RIDE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**CHAPTER 2: Lost, and Found**

Every step echoed in Aquilla's mind as the same projected news about_ and while at this point it seemed impossible_ even more crime. Some violent, others not so serious.

_Day in and day out. The same news on permanent repeat._

And while she agreed completely with the testament, the words didn't feel like her own.

The young girl stepped out onto the porch and into her personally customized backyard, having already finished her homework and changed into some more casual clothes. She wore a black top with a pair of (slightly ripped from the knees, may I add) light blue jeans, white sneakers, a light brown cardigan, and to top it all off, her red bonnie. Her hair lay open and carefree, save for the jeweled hair clip, the black strands framing her perfectly angled face.

Aquilla hopped onto the snowy grass and slowly lifted her hands as she walked forward.

With her hands, she pushed back the long, hanging branches from the weeping willow that grew in the yard, the brush and leaves acting like a curtain.

Finally, she ley her back onto the twisted trunk, and slid down, inhaling the chilly yet earthy scent from the 3 generations old tree.

That is until she heard a rustle of branches and leaves, and a small pile of snow fell on her head.

Startled, she hastily brushed the snow off her face and hair, looking around for the source of the disturbance. _Probably a squirrel… _Aquilla mused.

But what she found was _not_ a squirrel.

A small black book lay in the snow, around the size of a notebook, but slightly smaller.

_A black book, falling from the _sky_, and landing _here _of all places. Well, this can't be a prank, with the level of technological advancements and security here. _Aquilla mused. _Perks of being the only remaining child of the Paladin family, the owners of what is perhaps the richest stocks company in the world. Huh._

Aquilla walked over to the strange book and gingerly ran her fingers over the black leather. She felt a strange tingle in her fingers and pound in her head and jerked her hand back. Once again, however, courage renewed, she picked up the book and turned it over, brushing the white flakes off the cover to read the white words that dominated the black cover. The words that gave Aquilla a strange combination of a shiver and scoff.

_DEATH NOTE._

_Death Note? What does that even mean?_

She gently picked up the black book, brushed off any remaining snow with her knuckles. Aquilla opened up the cover, and on the back of it was yet another black page, reading **DEATH NOTE: How to Use It**. Aquilla's frown deepened, not knowing that she was frowning in the first place. The rest below it seemed to be 5 bullet points. Aquilla slowly read them over, afraid she'd miss something if she read quickly.

And also because it seemed too convenient for the 'Rules' to be written in English. She read the rules out loud.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

"This note will not take unless the writer has the person's face and name in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

"If the cause of death is written in the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

_This can very well be a prank… _Aquilla thought to weigh the options. This would _normally_ be a prank, but these circumstances weren't normal. Nothing could penetrate her home's walls.

However, when Aquilla read the rules again, her heart skipped a beat, her breathing became labored, and her shaky hands dropped the black book.

**Heart Attack.**

**40 Seconds.**

**Details of the Death.**

All the research she had done on the Kira case suddenly flew back to her in a split second with the force of a truck.

_**This**_ **was how Kira killed.**

The girl who supported Kira more than ever, one who almost completely agreed with his ideologies now had the power to _be _Kira.

"**Looks like you've already figured it out."**

Aquilla slowly (_slowly_) turned around, cautiously and carefully and silently. Who knew silence could be so loud?

Aquilla slowly (_slowly_) opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and found something, or rather _someone _that was, quite literally, the opposite of her expectations.

The boy would normally seem to be an exceptionally handsome 17-year-old teen. Yet again, however, things for Aquilla weren't _normal_.

They were never normal.

And neither was the boy. Again, _normally_, he would be a handsome above-averagely tall 17-year-old boy, with caramel brown locks of hair that fell neatly into his forehead and slightly messy in other areas, but the style was altogether neat and tidy. A strong jaw and a solemn expression painted onto his features. However, Aquilla swore that she could see a hint of a relieved expression, maybe even happiness in his eyes. His _blood red eyes_.

Can you recall how I was saying earlier that the boy wasn't _normal_? Yes, well, that still applied.

His iris' were a deep blood red, and so were his wings. (Oh _god_, he had wings.) His feathered wings were broad and stood proudly. That is until they began to fold neatly onto his back, and with a faint red glow, disappeared completely. The boy was distinctly taller than Aquilla, at least by 5 or 6 inches.

Now, Aquilla was a genius. She was not an idiot. She knew from at least this much that this boy was far from human.

The boy wore a white dress shirt and light brown blazer, with a red tie and dark grey khakis. It almost seemed like a _school uniform_, which was, to say the least, rather strange for what seemed to be an angelic being.

"**Hello. Sorry if I startled you. I'm Light, your Shinigami, or God of Death. You may also know me as Kira, my identity went public around a week after my death. But to you and the few others who knew me when I was alive, I am Light."**

Aquilla sputtered out gibberish, unable to form her regular articulate response. Finally, she stuttered out a response, mainly a question.

"Sh-shinigami? A-as in, t-the gods of d-death in Japanese f-folklore?" It almost sounded as if she was shivering.

He smiled. A _god of death_, an ex-_serial killer_, was _smiling_. And not an insane smile, but a genuine one, one of nostalgia. Aquilla would know. She smiled the same smile. Once. On her 14th birthday that was last year, December 14th. She would smile that way when she remembered how she and her parents would bake a cake together, primarily cheesecake. Or lemon tart. Lemon was her favorite.

She still made it. Mostly on primarily 'special' occasions. But it didn't hold the same importance as it used to. One of the reasons it was so special was the scent. The delicious, citrusy scent that would waft through the walls of her home.

It still did. But there was a problem.

Her home wasn't the same.

It used to be lively, her family talking and laughing and playing. Maids and servants frolicking about their own business, all of them happy with their wage and to be working with such a nice family.

The maids were still there, but they were quiet. Mainly because Aquilla was quiet.

Just like her home.

Her cold, dead home.

Huh. It's strange how something as simple as a smile can conjure the most melancholy memories.

"**None other. Please, do not be afraid."** The voice snapped Aquilla from her thoughts. She looked at the boy. She was almost glad for the distraction from her depressing thoughts. "**I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm only here to accompany you. Ya' see, I dropped my Death Note. The one you're holding.**

"**But let me make this clear: This was no accident. I specifically dropped here for you to pick up. When most Shinigami drop their Death Note, it's all an accident, and the person who picks it up is merely chance. It's how I got my Death Note all those years ago…"**

That smile again…"

He sighed deeply. "**I've known you for 5 years. Sound like creepy stalker behavior? It is. I'm a God of Death. I don't count.**

"_**Anyway**_**, when I said that I 'know you',"** Light said, making mock quotations with his fingers. "**I mean that I know who you are as a person. You are kind, and give value to human life. A surprisingly low ego, especially for someone in your position. You try to stay away from home as much as possible, due to how lonely you get. You are the Vice- President of the Student Council at The Lone Horizon Academy of Advanced Education. Despite your genius, activeness, participation in many clubs and Extracurriculars, popularity, and having to hold up your family business on the Stock Market, you're still able to constantly maintain your composure.**

"**Even so, however, you're still a bit of a troublemaker. You skip plenty of classes, **_**especially**_ **your PE classes. However, you have more than enough school credits to pass. Your specialty is chess, your signature move is to move the King first. What's your line again…? 'If a King doesn't move, how will his subordinates follow?' Memorable, and relatable I must say.**

"**What was I saying? Ah yes, how I've known you for quite some time. Well, yeah you get the idea.**

"**So, what do you say? Are you in, or out?"**

A pause.

A thick, endless pause.

"Let's go save the world."

HELLO THERE!

HOPE THIS ISN'T TOO BORING

Y'ALL ARE AMAZING

PLS GIVE MEH REVIEW THEY FUEL ME LIKE APPLE FUEL RYUK PLSSSS!

=D


End file.
